He Survived
by Warriorcat119
Summary: Mufasa managed to survive after his brother, Scar throws him off the cliff face into the stampede. Scar hides out in the elephant graveyard to figure out a new plan with the Hyenas, though he's not sure how this will all work out because everyone knows about his attempted murder. I suck at summaries, I apologize. I rated it T for blood and violence in some chapters.
1. The start

**AN: Woo for titles that are bland and stupid. Anyways this is my first Fanfic, so go easy on me, or not, whatever you do whatever you want viewer. So let's get moving, I hope this idea hasn't been used too many times before.**

* * *

***Mufasa's P.O.V***

I had climbed the cliff face with my son in my jaws, even if I died he would be safe, he just had to be safe. I was nearly up when a wildebeest's horns smashed into my hind legs, digging into the skin and flesh, causing me to roar out in pain and release the rocky cliff face and my son, he was up on the ledge though, safe. I was under multiple hooves but I leapt out, knocking over a few wildebeests in the process and began climbing another cliff face. I saw my brother, Scar watching me as I climbed towards the top where he was, his face showing absolutely no emotion. My front paws clawed the top but started to slip, I looked to my brother, hoping he would help.

"Scar, brother, help me! Please!" I called to him.  
That's when Scar grinned largely and his claws unsheathed and his front paws slammed into mine, right through the skin and into my flesh. It felt like a million little porcupine quills in my paws,the pain nearly unbearable, I roared out in pain again. I expected him to pull me up and help me get to Simba again, but instead his head moved forwards over to my left ear and he whispered.

"Long live the king"

At first Scar's words confused me, but I didn't have time to let them sink in, because almost 5 seconds after he whispered those words the threw me off the cliff face, I felt backwords towards the stampede, my claws unsheathed and I slashed at the air wildly and yelled. I also heard the screams of Simba, then I slammed into the rocky ground and felt stamping hooves on my body. Then they stopped, just all the suddenly they stopped. The cloud of dust surrounding my face soon disappeared and I coughed some, a bit of blood dripping past my lips. My eyes slowly opened, they felt very heavy, but I forced them open. I then noticed the extreme amount of pain I was in and winced, my left hind leg was most certainly broken, my tail was a bit crushed.

My head ,neck, spine, and front legs were surprising unbroken, though they were a bit bruised. My right side was bruised and a little tore up, but I would heal. I attempted to get up but I felt way too weak, so I yelled.

"SIMBA! SIMBA MY SON, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" I screamed, my throat burning from the dust I had breathed in.

heard claws climbing down a cliff face and the reply. "Yes father I'm alright, a-are you okay?" He questioned.

"Yes son, I'm sure I will be alright." I responded coughing up a little more blood.

Soon my vision cleared up and I saw my son approaching me, I smiled a bit. "Son, can you go get help?"

Simba nodded. "But first dad, I'm so sorry this happened. This is all my fault. I-i…"

My son had a few tears running down his face.

"Simba no this isn't your fault…" I responded, a look of worry on my face.

"N-no it is. U-uncle S-scar brought me here and told me he had a surprise for you and I. I didn't stay put, I chased a lizard to practice my roar, I think I startled the herd."

"No Simba, you didn't cause this. First off I doubt that your roar could've reached the herd all the way where they were. Second, you said Scar brought you here?"

"Yes dad, h-he did, why?"

"Simba, Scar through me off the cliff into the herd…I bet this was all a part of his plan…"

The look of shock, betrayal, and pure anger all spread across Simba's face, he shook his head slowly.

"No, he couldn't have, that's…that's not possible, he's a part of our family, he wouldn't kill his own family, would he?"

"I'm sorry son, but it's the truth" Was my only response, I felt bad about telling Simba this, but he needed to know Scar was to no longer be trusted. "We can't trust him anymore."

Simba gave a small sad nod then ran off towards pride rock to get help, and I sighed in pain once more. _'At least my son is safe'_ I thought and nodded. _'And at least I'm still alive'_

***Scar's P.O.V***

I watched in shock and confusion at the scene before me, my brother had survived and now his son went to get help, I had to stop this, I had to kill the king, but his son probably knew what I did too! I had to kill them both and fast.

Panic and fear consumed me, if the lionesses found out I'd be exiled, or worse, killed or tortured… I gulped at the thoughts but shook them away and quickly roared to the three hyenas that I had ordered to follow me just in case Simba survived.

Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed all walked up behind me, Shenzi looking confused, Banzai looking hungry, and Ed looking stupid as usual.

"What is it Scar?" Shenzi questioned, confusion and a tad bit of worry in her voice.

"And where's our dinner?" Banzai demanded.

Ed said nothing but stuck his tongue out and attempted to look serious.

I sighed, attempting to keep the fear out of my voice. "The king survived, and his son is running to get help. Quickly, kill Simba and I'll take care of Mufasa."

The three hyenas gasped, their eyes widened in shock, but they quickly nodded and ran off towards the direction of Simba. I honestly hope they'll catch Simba and kill him before he reaches Pride Rock.  
I began to climb down the cliff face, once I reached the bottom I heard Mufasa growl, he knew I was there, but he was too weak to get up, this would be easy, hopefully. I slinked forwards and Mufasa continued growling and hissing at me, I ran the rest of the way to him and soon I was face to face with my brother. I brought up my right paw, claws unsheathed, I nearly had my paw on his throat when his right paw slammed across my face and caused me to stagger backwards some.

I hadn't realized his front paws were fine, he cringed after his attack though, he was weak, but not as weak as I had suspected. It didn't look like he was going anywhere soon so I decided to go after Simba with the Hyenas, they were known for not being able to dispose of him…I growled as I thought back to the elephant graveyard. Had those fools been able to kill Simba and Nala, maybe right now Mufasa would be dead! I sighed, I couldn't entirely blame the hyenas, they did nearly have the cubs until my brother came into the picture and nearly killed them. I thought more about my plans and how they had backfired lately. Maybe it was something I did? Maybe it was the hyenas? Maybe I'm just not as clever as I thought, or perhaps Mufasa and Simba are smarter than I thought…Hm, either way I'm so close and I'm not letting that cub ruin everything! I then noticed I was already in the grass, I could see pride rock in the distance, I must've gotten carried away in my thoughts. I broke into a trot, then a sprint, then a full out run, racing as fast as my legs could carry me. Simba had gotten pretty far already when I called in the hyenas, but hopefully they were able to slow him down some.

My heart beat quickened and adrenalin pumped all throughout my body, I was starting to get tired when I heard growling and hissing. Yes! The hyenas did slow Simba down! I slowed down to a trot and listened for the growling and hissing and followed the direction, soon I parted some of the tall grass and saw Simba curled in a ball, slashing at Shenzi's face, Banzai and Ed standing behind him, laughing at the small lion.

"So you three did slow him down." I said, a sigh of relief forming.

Banzai began to speak. "We saw him running ba-"

He was cut off by Shenzi who smacked him to shut him up, he rubbed his cheek with his left paw, frowning and glaring at her.

"Y-yeah he caught him half way to pride rock." She said looking side to side.  
I was a tad bit suspicious but shook it off and stepped forwards over to Simba, a large grin on my face.

"Hello nephew…" I hissed in a low whisper.

Simba glared at me and slashed at my face, I easily dodged his small claws and laughed at him.  
"You tried to kill my father…" Simba growled. "And me."

"Well no one will be the wiser…" I cackled and lifted a paw, claws unsheathed. I put a claw under his chin and got ready to slice downwards when I heard multiple angry lioness roars and heard the grass crunching under multiple paws.

I gulped, turned and booked it, the three hyenas following close behind. My plan had completely failed, I had to get away and fast, return to the elephant graveyard, maybe get another plan, but even if I did kill Simba and Mufasa with a new plan, who's to say the lionesses wouldn't just kill me too and find another male lion? Ah, but there were other no male lions for miles, they would need someone close by to rule them, I'm sure they would have to accept me as leader. But even if they didn't, I would still have killed my brother and his son. I nodded to myself, yes a new plan needed to be hatched, and I had a small idea already forming.

***Mufasa's P.O.V***

I gave a small gulp of fear, Scar had just run after my son. Please Simba, please have already reached Priderock, please help be on the way. I sighed heavily and pawed the ground slightly with my right front paw, I wish I could get up and walk home. I closed my eyes and decided to take a nap until they got here.

*A few moments later*

"Down here mom, hurry!"

The sound of my son's voice a woke me from my sleep, my eyelids arose slowly and I yawned, forgetting about what happened for a moment, then I quickly remembered the stampede. I heard multiple claws clacking on the rocks and pebbles and soon my mate, Sarabi came into view along with the other lionesses. Even Nala was here, her mother, Sarafina following very close behind. Only when I saw my son unhurt and safe did I sigh in relief.  
"M-mister Mufasa! A-are you alright?" Nala questioned, her eyes huge.

"Simba told us everything that happened dear, we're so lucky you're still alive." Sarabi responded to me, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm not sure what we would have done without you."

"I can't believe Scar would do such a thing…And to his own brother and nephew…" Sarafina mumbled to no one in particular.

"We picked up Scar's scent along with three hyenas and Simba after he ran off to come back to you without us, we feared the worse but he was fine thank goodness." Sarabi explained to me.

My eyes widened at this information. "So he's still in the pride lands?"  
Sarafina shook her head. "No sir, last I smelt of his scent trail, he was heading back towards the Elephant graveyard, along with the Hyenas."

"So he's working with the Hyenas?" I half questioned half stated.

"Must be." Sarabi replied. "Come on my love, we must get you home and your wounds treated."

I nodded and attempted to stand, pain coursing through my body as I stood on three legs. I shook for a moment before multiple lionesses came and supported me. We all began to slowly walk back towards pride rock, Nala and Simba ahead of the group, chattering about something, but I couldn't quite hear what they were talking about. I just hoped Scar would stay away from my son, and away from my pride…Or else he would be in deep trouble.

* * *

**AN: Well there's Chapter 1! I apologize for any spelling or grammar mistakes. c:**

**Hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for chapter 2! What is Scar planning? Where's Zazu? Find out next time! =D**


	2. The Plan and Some Cub Play

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter of my Fanfic!**

**Quickly I'mma respond to my reviews, I have 5 reviews currently while writing, so if you left a review for the first chapter and I didn't respond, sorry. :c**

**T5Tango: Aw thank you! Glad you like it. Oh, I'll have to check it out sometime.**

**TLKLover1212: Thank you! Well that's good, I've been doing my best to catch my errors. Well you're about to find out the answers to your questions!**

**uznara: Thanks! I have plans for those two appearing sometime…**

**Queen Mufasa94: Thank you very much! Here you are, chapter 2! =D**

** NinaRoja: Thank you, yeah I noticed that too, Whoopsies, I have a hard time keeping everyone non OOC, so I'm sorry about that.**

**Alright, let's read!**

* * *

***Scar's P.O.V.***

I had finally reached the Elephant graveyard with the hyena trio. I looked behind me to make sure the lionesses weren't following me, once I was sure I wasn't being followed by anyone else but the Hyenas I made my way into the Elephant skull and sat down, sighing and panting.

"Scar, we need to move, the lionesses are probably hot on our trail, if we travel far enough, they might leave us alone." Shenzi spoke, ending the silence that had started when we began running.

"Yeah and maybe we could get some food while we're at it?" Banzai questioned.

Ed just simply nodded while speaking some jibberish.

"No I doubt they'll find us, and even if they do, we have tons of Hyenas for protection, and myself too." I responded, but to be honest that was a great idea, I just didn't feel like wondering for a long time to find another base.

"Alright, I trust you." Shenzi responded.

"Anyways, I have an idea. You know Mufasa's majordomo, Zazu, whom reports everything going on in the pride lands?" I questioned.

"Hm yes, but didn't you kill him during the stampede?" Shenzi responded.

"No, I just knocked him unconscious, I hadn't thought of killing him." I answered.

"So, you're planning to kill him?"

"Yes Shenzi, I am. If he's dead, there will be no one to report everything going on in the Pride lands. And if there's no one reporting, Mufasa would have to look through the Pride lands by himself, maybe even with his son."

"But what if he sends a group of Lionesses to report instead?" Banzai questioned.

"Then we'd kill them too"

"If you killed the females then there would be no one to carry on your lineage once you killed Mufasa and Simba…"

"Shenzi, there are plenty of rogue females around, plus the females of the Pride lands probably wouldn't even accept me as their leader, we might have to kill them anyways." I growled. "But first we must get Zazu out of the way, once he's out of the picture we'll worry about whether or not we need to kill the Lionesses or Mufasa and his son."

Shenzi nodded, not daring to argue any farther. "And how are we gonna do that? The Pride lands defenses are probably upped beyond belief! If they even smelled you, you'd be dead."

"That's why we're not going into the Pride lands, we're going to need a few hyenas however."

Shenzi's head tilted. "Hm, how many? What's the full plan?"

"Hm. Let's have 7, including you, Shenzi, for good luck." I thought. "Now here's the plan. Zazu patrols around the entire Pride lands, right? Even the boarders to make sure no one is trying to cross. Now, we'll be hiding in the shadows and waiting until he comes across the borders of the Elephant graveyard, then we'll attack and kill him."

"And why do we need 6 more Hyenas for this plan?" Shenzi questioned.

"To surround him just in case he tries to Flee."

Shenzi gave another nod and then walked off to gather the number of Hyenas necessary for our plan.

I just hoped she'd get hyenas that are smart.

A few minutes passed and she came back with 6 hyenas trotting behind her.

"Scar we're ready for the plan, when shall we head out?" Shenzi questioned.

"Now. We head out now."

The 8 of us all ran out of the skull, and over to the border, I clawed my way up a tree and hid among the leaves, oddly enough this tree wasn't dead.

Shenzi and her Hyenas hid behind Bones and large rocks, then we began to wait for that stupid bird.

***Mufasa's P.O.V***

I had finally reached Pride Rock with my pride; I had also managed to walk by myself, though the lionesses stayed right next to me just in case. I stumbled over into the cave and lay down to rest.

But then I realized that Zazu hadn't been with us while we traveled back.

"Sarabi, where's Zazu?" I questioned.

"Sarafina found him while we were traveling back, he was fine, though passed out. He should be around here somewhere, unless of course he woke up and wandered off." Sarabi responded.

"Oh, good. I thought Scar had killed him." I responded with a sigh of relief.

Sarabi talked quietly with a few other Lionesses, they all nodded and ran out of the cave, I assumed they were going to patrol around the pride lands for extra protection.

Simba and Nala jumped over to me and smiled widely. "Hey dad, can Nala and I go to the watering hole and play?"

I thought for a moment, I wasn't so sure it was safe for them to be out, and the last time they asked about going to the watering hole they instead went to the Elephant Graveyard.

"Can I trust you?" I asked. "Can I trust you to stay with Sarabi and Sarafina and to stay at the watering hole?"

"Yes Father, can we go now?" Both the Cubs responded.

I looked to Sarafina and Sarabi, they nodded.

"Yes you may go now." I nodded and the cubs both bounded off with Sarabi and Sarafina. "Just stay safe."

***Nala's P.O.V***

Even though Simba and I were only really aloud to play at the watering hole, I knew we'd still have fun. Though I wished we could go on an adventure instead, but since Scar was still around and dangerous we couldn't, and that really sucked. I trotted along next to Simba, my mom and his mom close behind.

"Pssst Simba, what are we going to do at the watering hole?" I questioned.

"Swim? Play tag? Play hide and seek?" He half questioned half answered.

"The water is too shallow for swimming, we're limited on space to run, and how are we gonna play hide and seek?" I responded. "Man this sucks."

"I agree, stupid Scar. Why'd he have to go and try and kill my dad and I?" Simba growled and we stormed forwards.

"Well perhaps we can go on an adventure if we can convince our moms to let us roam around?" I questioned.

"But we promised my dad we'd stay with our moms…" Simba responded.

"We will! They'd come with us."

"Hm, sure Nala, if we can convince them that is."

Once we reached the watering hole with our moms we turned and put on our cutest faces possible.

"Hey mom?" I asked, my eyes wide and sparkly.

"Yes Nala?" Sarafina responded. "What is it?

"Can we all go exploring?" I questioned again, smiling hugely.

Sarafina looked at Sarabi and they both started whispering to each other, then they both nodded to each other and turned back to Simba and I.

"Well that depends, where exactly do you want to go?" Sarabi asked.

"Maybe to the jungle?" Simba asked. "Anywhere but here, it's sooo boring…"

"The jungle?" Sarafina questioned. "But that's quite a long ways from here…"

"But Scar is nowhere near the jungle mom" I argued.

"True, Sarabi, what do you think?" Sarafina asked.

"Well, as long as we go with you to protect you." Sarabi responded.

Simba and I jumped up and yelled: "YAY!"

"Alright where's this jungle you two are talking about?" Sarabi asked.

"Follow me, I know a really quick way there!" Simba exclaimed and ran off, me running next to him and our moms following right behind us.

We wandered through tall grass and all around the place until we came up to some tall trees, this was the beginning of the jungle, Simba and I wandered in the large canopy of trees, Sarafina and Sarabi carefully surveying the area as they followed.

"This place it really shady, and if we keep going eventually we'll come across a lake that has a water fall on a mountain next to it leading into it. It's really pretty." Simba chatted to us.

"You've been here before?" Sarabi questioned.

"Yeah Nala and I both, no worries we've always been safe." He responded with a grin.

At first I thought we were going to get in trouble, but our moms just sighed and shook their heads as we continued through the huge jungle. Soon enough we heard the rushing of water, I sprung forth thirstily and parted the bushes in front of me and I saw the lake and waterfall and jumped to the edge of the water, lapping up the sparkling water. Simba walked up next to me and jumped into the water, sending a large splash of water flying everywhere, hitting me and the land.

"Simba!" I growled. "I'll get you for that!"

He surfaced and laughed at me, then swam to the middle. "If you want revenge you'll have to come get me!" He taunted.

I got up and leapt in the water after Simba, I began to swim underwater after him until I need breath, then I surfaced and swam above water. I got close enough and Splashed water at Simba, he laughed and splashed me back and we had a water war for a little bit until our moms called us.

"Nala!"

"Simba!"

We both looked to our moms and questioned them: "Yes?"

"Come closer, we don't want you two to drown!" Sarabi called.

"We promised Mufasa to keep you safe, and you two being out so far doesn't seem safe!" Sarafina called out.

We sighed and rolled our eyes, but we listened and swam closer until they told us we were good. Then we continued our water fight, splashing the water crazily with our paws. Once we got tired we stopped and swam back up to shore, walked up on the land and began to pant a little bit.

"That was fun Simba." I stated.

"Yeah we should do this again tomorrow!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I replied.

Our mothers looked to each other and sighed. "Alright we can come back tomorrow, let's get you two home before the sun goes down."

Simba and I nodded and we walked beside our mothers as we headed home, we were all unaware of the two pairs of eyes looking at us from one of the bushes.

* * *

**AN: Well that was chapter 2! Oh, who were the two looking at Simba, Nala, Sarabi, and Sarafina? Will Scar's plan work? Who knows…**

**Stay tuned! Also thank you everyone for the positive reviews, if I don't include you with a thank you for reviewing that was probably because you either reviewed while I was working on the next chapter or uploading or I didn't see your review. Sorry, I still love everyone's reviews!**


	3. The Murder

**AN: Welcome back to another chapter! I'm starting to get a bit of a writer's block for this so updates might be getting slower and slower, not to mention school will be back soon. Oh dear.**

**Quick thank yous the reviews I got for chapter 2:**

**TLKLover1212: Not a problem! Aww thanks, all those questions will be answered soon! Welp, wait no longer!**

**Queen Mufasa94: Oh thank you, glad you like it so much! Maybe…who knows?**

**mimoo01: Thanks! Oh I'm glad you think I'm good, and you're adding this to your alerts? Thank you very much! Hehe here's the next chapter!**

**Anyways let's get to reading! Oh and here are some cookies for all my reviewers! *hands cookies to reviewers***

* * *

***Nala's P.O.V***

We slowly made our way out of the jungle, the sky slowly changing from sky blue to black as the time went by, however I kept having the suspicion we were being watched, I looked behind us, but no one was there, but that didn't calm my nerves in the least bit.

But soon enough we were just outside of the jungle and on our way to pride rock, though while walking away I could've sworn I heard someone yell: "I THOUGHT YOU SAID THERE WERE NO PREDITORS HERE!" But Simba, my mom, and Sarabi didn't seem to hear it so I blamed it on my imagination and we continued on. We quickened our pace once the stars started to come out, and very quickly we were climbing up the steps of pride rock and running into the cave.

Mufasa was already asleep so he probably didn't know how long we were out, so that was good. Sarabi lay down next to Mufasa and sleep and Simba fell asleep in a corner of the cave.

I yawned and followed my mom to our sleeping spots and we lay down and slept.

***Shenzi's P.O.V***

We had been waiting hours for Zazu, that stupid bird, but he hadn't come yet. I looked over the large rock I was hiding behind and over the border, nothing. Then I looked to Scar, a look of dissatisfaction on my face.

"Scar, where is the bird?" I hissed under my breath. "My hyenas and I are tired and hungry."

"Patience Shenzi." Scar responded quietly. "Patience"

Man I hate that word, I hate having to be patient, but I listened and continued looking over the borders quietly, after a few moments I drifted off for a while.

_Scar had become king of the Pride Lands, new females, no Mufasa, no Simba. My Hyenas and I were welcome in the Pride Lands to do whatever. It was wonderful. My pack was stuffed beyond belief for the first time in forever. I was hunting a wildebeest with Ed and Banzai, when suddenly the entire dream spun around and melted to darkness, it was very confusing. What appeared next confused me even farther. Scar was ruler, yes, with new lionesses, yes. But all of the Pride Lands were different, everything was more gloomy, the grass and trees were all dead or dying, the water was almost all dried up, almost all the prey was gone. My pack and I were still starving and parched. It was like the Elephant graveyard, only with Lionesses that looked like they were going to eat me and my pack, whole. It was awful, I wanted to go back to the nice dream with food and water, not this horrible nightmare. Maybe it was trying to tell me something?_

I couldn't think it through because I was jolted awake by Scar's voice. "Shenzi, Shenzi get up Zazu is nearing the border!"

My eyelids immediately burst open, my pupils shrinking in anticipation, how long was I asleep? Eh it didn't matter, the moment I had been waiting for was nearing.

The 6 Hyenas I brought with me all licked their lips excitedly, Scar's face showed no emotion as usual.

I watched as the blue colored bird flew around, landed, looked around then took off again. _'Come on you stupid bird, get close enough.'_

Zazu landed right next to the border and began hopping around looking carefully, I looked to Scar, but he was no longer in the tree, I saw him crawling along a bone, I smiled, yes we got this. Zazu was about to take off again when Scar's paw grabbed him by the beak, I laughed and came out of the shadows with my 6 Hyenas, whom immediately surrounded him. I watched as the bird squirmed in Scar's grasp, I continued laughing as if the look of pure fear in his eyes was the most amusing thing in the world.

"Shenzi would you like to do the honors or shall I?" Scar asked, a small smirk appearing on his face.

"Oh I got this…" I laughed as I licked my lips and stepped closer to Zazu, my teeth baring and my claws sharp and ready.

***Mufasa's P.O.V***

*The next day*

I awoke slowly, my eyelid slowly rising then falling then rising again, the blurriness fading quickly. The first thing I saw was Sarabi sitting by the entrance of the den, looking out. I got up on three paws, my body less sore then yesterday thank goodness, though my leg was of course still broken, I limped over to Sarabi.

"Good morning." I said to her and she turned her head to look at me.

"Hello my dear." She responded.

"Anything happen?" I questioned, even if I was injured it was still my responsibility to know what was going on and help.

"No, the other Lionesses haven't come back yet, and now that I think about it, Zazu hasn't come back to give the morning report …" Sarabi thought.

"I wouldn't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon." I assured her.

Sarabi nodded and sat down next to me, watching the sun rise, the red colors really bright and nice.

"Remember when Simba was held up?" Sarabi broke the silence by asking that.

"Of course, how could I ever forget that?" I responded with a smile.

"The sun rise just reminded me of that amazing day." Was her response. "He's growing up so fast."

I nodded in agreement, Sarabi and I chatted for a few more minutes, we stopped once we saw the lionesses running up into the den with us, looks of worry on there faces.

"What is it?" I questioned, worry rising in my voice as I feared what was coming.

"M-mufasa, the lionesses and I, when we went to patrol the borders we smelt Hyenas, Scar, and blood. I also saw a few blood splatters. I'm really worried because we couldn't pick up any other scent trails of what could've been killed." Sarafina answered, panic in her voice.

My eyes widened and my heart began to race in fear. "Where's Simba and Nala?"

Sarafina pointed her muzzle to a corner where my son and her daughter were both sleeping peacefully, I sighed in relief.

"So we know it wasn't Simba or Nala, or any of the lionesses…Who could that leave?" I questioned.

"Maybe it was a Zebra or prey animal, dear don't worry about this, rest. I'll look into this with them" Sarabi told me.

I was about to protest, but Sarabi walked out with the lionesses before I could even say a but.

I sighed and shook my head, but I lay down anyways, not wanting to anger my mate when she got back. Simba and Nala both walked up to me with looks of confusion on their faces.

"Dad what's going on?" Simba asked.

"Yeah, is everything alright?" Nala questioned.

"Everything is fine cubs, just don't worry about it" I responded.

They didn't need to know someone has been killed on the borders yet, they'd get too curious and attempt to go see what happened, and I don't want them to get killed as well, they're too young.

The two looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders, then walked off back to where they were and began chatting again.

I just hoped they weren't planning on going out and playing today.

***Sarabi's P.O.V***

I followed Sarafina to where she claimed to have smelt Scar, hyenas, and lots of blood with the other Lionesses. Soon we reached the borders separating the Pride Lands and the Elephant Graveyard, the smell of blood was the first thing to enter my nose, it was strong for sure. I smelt harder and faintly smelt Scar and some Hyenas, just like Sarafina had said. The Hyenas and Scar had fled from this area hours ago though it seems. The blood scent is still pretty fresh, I squinted and look at the ground on the borders, there I saw many blood splatters and a few bloody paw prints. I gasped, what had happened here? I tried to scent more but I just couldn't.

"Lionesses watch my back I'm going in to see if I can get a closer look." I whispered as I stepped over the border and began surveying the area.

The others nodded and watched the area around me, making sure no one was going to attack. I wandered around smelling the air and ground, the blood covered up any other scent though. I was about to give up and stop with I saw a feather. My heart sunk some but I refused to think the worse had happened, I looked down at the feather, it was blue. My ears went down, but I shook my head. It had to be a different bird, just had to be a different one.

I looked around, but could find nothing else. I sighed, my suspicions not confirmed, but not proved wrong either. I would have to come back later with a better tracker, I had to find out who got killed here.

"Lionesses I could find nothing, let's go back to Pride Rock." I said a tad bit of sadness in my voice.

I looked to Sarafina, she was about to follow us, but her ears suddenly pricked and she turned, My ears pricked up, Sarafina was great at hearing, maybe she heard something that could help us.

"What is it Sarafina?" I questioned.

"Something in the bushes over there." She pointed her muzzle towards a bush on the border.

"I'll go check it out" I whispered and stalked towards the bushes, the scent of blood becoming more powerful, my suspicion becoming stronger.

I parted the bushes and my heart sunk at what I saw. "N-no…This can't be happening…"

* * *

**AN: DUN DUN DUN another Cliff hanger! Sorry about this chapter being shorter then I usually make my chapters guys. Since Sarafina and Sarabi barely got any screen time in the lion king I kind of OOC'd them, sorry. xD**

**What do you guys think happened?**

**Chapter 4 coming soon, hopefully soon anyways.**

**Thanks for reading! Byeee.**


	4. A miracle

**AN: Welp sorry for the wait I just had a hard time getting myself in gear.**

**So here are my thank yous to the people who reviewed chapter 3(lots to thank this time):**

**mimoo01,Thank you! Yeah Sarafina and Sarabi didn't get enough spotlight in the movie (Sarafina had like what one line and never had her name mentioned?!) Glad you like it. Sarafina and Sarabi get tons of spotlight in this story so I hope you like them. :3**

**milele yako, You're about to find out! Thank you!**

**T5Tango, Awww. He's one of my favorites too. Well we're about to find out what happens. Glad you like my story, I really like yours too.**

**Queen Mufasa94, Thank you! I am? Well let's find out!**

**Lighty-the-fockal123, Thank you so much! Here's the update.**

**GodsOfDeathLikeApples, …MollyDJMaster? Thanks! Awww I'm sure you're good too. c:**

**avengeme, Yeah sad. Maybe (lol true that), We'll find out soon!**

**Woot I love my fans! I feel very loved by all these positive reviews! :D**

**Alright let's read!**

* * *

***Sarafina's P.O.V***

I watched Sarabi as she inspected the bushes I heard the noise from, worry rising like a lump in my throat. Her ears flattened and I heard her whisper. "No this can't be happening" My heart felt like it sunk so far down I could've sworn I felt the acid in my stomach burning it. Sarabi turned with something in her mouth, or should I say someone. Her eyes seemed very shocked, sad, and extremely worried. I looked to who was in her mouth, it was Zazu.

"N-no…" Were the only words I could say.

Sarabi closed her eyes and her head went down for a second.

"I-is he…" I couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, he's still alive, but barely. It would take a miracle…" Sarabi's ears suddenly perked and I wondered if she was thinking the same thing I was.

And turns out we were, because we blurted nearly at the same time. "RAFIKI!"

Sarabi nodded and immediately began running as fast as she could, I followed but I just couldn't catch up to her, no wonder she was always sent out to hunt, she was the fastest lioness in the pride, even the others couldn't catch up to her. As we were running however, I heard the growl of a hyena, causing rage to burn up inside me and I turned and lunged towards the sound. I was sure Sarabi could make it, especially with so many other lionesses to help. I continued tracking the scent of the hyena, and soon I saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes watching me from the shadows on the border, I hissed a slashed my paw out in vain at the eyes, causing loud obnoxious laughter to sound from where the eyes were.

"What's the matter little lioness, can't cross the border?" A mocking male voice growled at me.

My eyes narrowed. "I'm not _supposed_ to."

The obnoxious laughter continued. "Silly goody two shoes lioness, my leader didn't think twice about borders when we killed your little bird friend"

That crossed the line, I nearly roared as I leaped over the border and knocked into the skinny large male hyena, knocking him flat on his back, my claws out and ready to tear into his stupid stomach. He let out a loud whimper as fear spread across his face.

"What, not so strong now, LOUDMOUTH?" I roared in his face, causing him to flinch.

"I-I….Y-you…Y-you wouldn't kill me, y-you wouldn't, r-right?" He stuttered, shaking in fear.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right where you lay?!" I hissed.

The shaking hyena's eyes darting around as he thought, he squeaked in fear as I brought a paw towards his neck threateningly. "U-u-uh, b-because I can take you to my leader, a-and you could take your revenge out on her! H-honest, you could kill her and then be done with it, r-right? Y-you could even take y-your e-entire pride, a-and kill S-scar too!" Was his response.

My eyes widened some, then narrowed back down. "How do I know you won't just go get help from your leader and attack me?!"

"I swear, I wouldn't say something like that and not m-mean it, now if you'd just remove your paw, I can take you to them when my patrol shift is d-done and I-I return to Miss Shenzi." The hyena shook and pointed to my paw that was on his stomach.

I nodded and stepped off him, he scurried back into the darkness.

"M-my shift ends at sundown, oh and by the way my name is Kihili."

I nodded to him. "I'll be back at sundown Kihili, you better not be lying or _else_." I was sure to stress the or else part before I turned and ran off after where Sarabi and the rest of the lionesses had ran, a faint gulp sound behind me.

I felt very confused by this hyena, '_sudden wanting to help me, but then again he was faced with near death, I knew for certain I didn't trust him fully yet. The sun indicated it was nearing noon, already?! Wow time has certainly flown by fast today.'_ I cleared my thoughts and continued trotting, though Kihili kept appearing in my mind, he seemed pretty young, starving, and fragile. I shook it off, he was a stupid hyena and I wouldn't dare feel pity for someone who helped try and kill Zazu or any of my friends. I let out a snort and slowed into a fast trot, then my anger faded, this Hyena didn't attack, it was his leader. Or at least that was what I was sure of. But still he helped so I decided to try and not feel pity for the young starving hyena. I stared forwards at the grass, then over at the horizon, I was the shape of Rafiki's tree of in the distance and sped up again, please please let Sarabi and the others already be there. My paws slammed into the grass and dirt and I kicked up some grass of the ground as I ran, no matter how tired I was getting I just would not let myself stop yet.

When I arrived I was a panting tired mess, I sat down by the tree, tongue lolling out. I looked up and saw Sarabi's tail sticking out and sighed in relief, she had made it.

"S-sarabi I made it!" I yelled up to her. Her tail twitched and she moved to face me, her head peeking down at me.

"Oh thank goodness! It's been an hour and we thought you weren't going to make it!" Sarabi sighed in relief.

"Where are the others?" I questioned.

"Hm? Oh a couple of them began to head back to tell Mufasa what had happened, the others went towards a watering hole nearby for a drink." Sarabi responded, a bit more clam then she was earlier.

"So…" I began to ask, not really wanting to but I needed to know. "…Will he live?"

Sarabi's ears flatten. "Don't know yet, Rafiki took him up in the tree and said to wait and he'd let us know in the morning." She quickly changed the subject. "So where did you disappear off to?"

"I heard a hyena and went to attack it." I responded, anger slowly rising.

"Were you successful?" Sarabi questioned, her eyes very curious. "Did you kill it?"

I sighed and told Sarabi everything that had happened.

"So he's going to help you kill his leader and possibly even Scar?!" Sarabi exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "That's great that's fantastic! I have to stay here, you can take the girls, see if Mufasa wants to go. You can do this Sarafina!" She exclaimed.

"Sarabi calm yourself. Think. Doesn't this seem the least bit fishy to you?" I questioned, my eyes looking at the ground.

"Don't be so negative, even if this Kihili fellow is lying, what are a few skinny weak Hyenas going to be able to do to a pride of lions?!" Sarabi's head tilted.

"I'm not worried about the hyenas, I'm worried about what Scar will do." I explained. "Think about it, he probably has gathered tons of hyenas, fed them, trained them. He's not stupid. It wouldn't be as easy as killing a zebra."

Sarabi sighed. "True. Well you should head back anyways with the girls, you did say you'd be back at sundown, didn't you?"

"True, that I did, but I'm too tired, can't we have Vianai lead the girls?" I questioned, leaning on the tree.

"Vianai?! Are you kidding me? The girl is not fit to lead!" Sarabi scolded.

"Oh come on you haven't even given her a chance to lead yet." I growled back.

"There's a reason for that." She responded.

"Ugh fine, how about Tamalea?" I sighed.

Sarabi nodded. "Fine, she may lead once she gets back from the watering hole."

"I may lead what?" a quiet female voice questioned causing Sarabi and I both to nearly jump.

We turned and saw a super light tan, almost white lioness with golden eyes and a black tipped tail, this was Tamalea.

"Oh Tamalea, you must learn not to sneak up on us like that." Sarabi scolded.

A bunch more lionesses ran out of the bushes, laughing their tails off.

"Ehem, Sarafina will explain, won't you Sarafina?" Sarabi looked straight at me.

Tamalea looked to me and stepped forth then sat down, I sighed and explained everything, even the whole debate between whom would lead.

"Erm you didn't need to include the bit about me not wanting Vianai leading…" Sarabi winced.

"HEY! I'D MAKE A GREAT LEADER!" A black lioness with piercing red eyes and a dark brown tail tip stepped forth, this was Vianai.

"No Vianai, Tamalea will be leading this time." I told her carefully.

"Fine" The lioness growled and stepped back into the group.

"So you want me to lead the attack, I-I dunno I mean I'm not much of an attacker" Tamalea modestly spoke.

"Yes, you must. Now go quickly, you must reach there by sundown." I growled. "Go, now."

Tamalea nodded and told the others to follow, they all nodded and followed quickly, though Vianai turned and shot a look at Sarabi before turning and running after the others.

"I hope they can do this" Sarabi whispered and I nodded.

"We should get some rest, don't you think?" I questioned, laying down with my paws crossed.

Sarabi nodded and curled up in the tree and slept, I yawned and fell asleep with my head on my paws.

***Mufasa's P.O.V***

The news still stung me like a bee, the lionesses had already disappeared a while ago so I couldn't question them any further. Could Zazu really be dead? I didn't want to think about it, so I put my head on my paws and attempted to clear my mind.

"Dad where is everyone?" Simba asked.

"And why did the other lionesses leave so quickly?" Nala also questioned, then joked. "Where's the fire?"

Simba laughed a little at Nala's joke, but I just sighed and looked to the children, _should I tell them what happened or would I keep quiet until I knew fully what was going on_? I decided to just keep quiet for now.

"The other lionesses are just patrolling and such." I lied. "Everything is okay."

"Wait, where's Zazu?" Nala questioned suddenly, looking around.

I winced as she asked that and sighed.

***Tamalea's P.O.V***

The other lionesses and I had finally made it to the borders, it was just now sundown, just in time. I sat and waited and eventually a pair of yellow eyes appeared and so did the shape of a male hyena.

"A-are you Kihili?" I questioned quietly.

"Why yes I am, and who may I ask are you? And where is that lioness who said she'd be here now?" He questioned.

"I'm Tamalea, and Sarafina couldn't make it tonight, she's kind of sleeping." I responded. "I think."

Kihili turned to walk away. "Well come get me when she's here, she and I have a deal."

Vianai jumped forwards and pinned the hyena, causing him to squeak. "LOOK YOU ARE TAKING US THERE NOW, GOT IT?"

"Vianai, no stop! He's right this deal is between him and Sarafina." I called.

"Fine, but he's coming with us." Vianai growled and took the hyena by the scruff in her teeth. "I'll drag him."

"W-what?!" Kihili questioned. "No! Put me down!"

I watched carefully. "Fine he'll come with us back to Rafiki's tree. I'm not sure how to lead an attack either so Sarafina can when she wakes up I guess…"

Vianai nodded and took the lead, dragging Kihili sideways by her, the other lionesses and I followed in a trot like fashion to keep up. I had to hold back my laughter, but this looked really funny. I couldn't hold it when Kihili flailed his paws around though, I chuckled pretty loudly causing Vianai and Kihili's ears to flatten in annoyance.

"Sorry, it was funny. "I chuckled and picked up my pace.

***Sarafina's P.O.V***

***In the morning***

The first thing I awoke to, was the form of a sleeping Kihili. I jumped back in confusion and nearly hissed, but I held it in when I noticed everyone else, but Sarabi still asleep. I looked to Sarabi with a: 'WTF IS HE DOING HERE!' look. She just shrugged her shoulders, sharing my confusion.

" Did you find anything out?" I questioned as quietly as possible.

"Nothing yet." Sarabi admitted.

I sighed sadly. "Darn."

"It's still super early Sarafina, go back to sleep I'll wake you when I find out something." Sarabi commanded.

I listened and closed my eyes and let sleep over take me once more.

***a few hours later***

"Sarafina! Sarafina!" I heard Sarabi call me, I woke slowly, my eyelids moving up very slowly.

"What?" I nearly snapped.

"We found out something. Zazu is gonna make it!" Sarabi exclaimed.

All sleepiness faded and I jolted up. "Really?" I questioned.

"Really!" Sarabi responded.

"That's great news Sarabi!" I jumped up and down.

"What's such great news that you have to interrupt sleep?!" Kihili growled from nearby.

I didn't pay any attention to him though, I was just so happy.

* * *

**AN: Woohoo Zazu's gonna live! Anyways hope you don't mind my OCs coming into the story, hope you enjoyed!**

**Question time!**

**Why do you think Kihili decided to help Sarafina?**

**Why do you think Sarabi doesn't want Vianai to lead?**

**And what do you think Rafiki did?!**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Whoohoo, another chapter! Alright you know how this works, thank yous to the people who reviewed chapter 4, and also a thank you to the first criticism I received!**

**kate/anon, Hehe, alright.**

**Queen Mufasa94, I hope you don't mean romantically. xD Maybe he is.**

**mimoo01, Lol so true. Yay! Who knows, maybe he is… Aw thank you! Probably, Vianai can be pretty unreasonable. Thank you, glad you like it!**

**GeminiGemelo, It does? Aw poor Simba, I'll have to check out your story sometime. Yep, I like to bounce about with P. .**

**Yeah, you're right, I'll try to slow my roll.(as my father says) I can't promise I'll be able to slow down a whole bunch, but I most certainly can try. My mind is just very fast paced, and the more fun I have with something the faster it goes. I agree with you though, thank you very much.**

**Oh my god, thank you SO much! I cannot even explain how grateful I am you decided to review. I'll keep referencing back to your profile every time I get confused, but I might still make a few mistakes here and there, oops.**

**I do too, and nope I'm not afraid to throw them in. Thank you!**

**T5Tango, Maybe it is, and yes Scar is very clever. Probably, Vianai can be pretty dang hot headed. Haha Magic. Oh thank you, I do my best to think of interesting names! Alrighty. Thank you!**

**Alright let's read!**

* * *

***Mufasa's P.O.V***

I paced around the den worriedly, my body feeling a lot less sore then it used to. I just wanted the news to arrive already, my stomach felt like it had twisted in a knot I was so concerned. Also the looks on the cubs' faces when I told them what happened were heartbreaking. Just Tamalea get here with good news already.

I sat down and stared at the ground for a moment, then looked over to Simba and Nala who were both talking quietly.

"Cubs," I started. "I'm going out a ways towards Rafiki's tree to see if I can spot Tamalea."

Simba's head tilted. "But your still injured."

"As king it is my duties to watch over my pride, injured or not. Now stay here."

Simba looked back at Nala and she shrugged her shoulders, then I stepped out into the sunlight, blinking a lot until my eyes adjusted to the light. I took slow and small steps as I walked down Pride rock, wincing whenever my broken leg touched a part of the rock. I had a slight feeling Simba and Nala wouldn't stay put, due to their love of adventure, But I hoped they would listen to me. My front paws touched the cool grass and I slowly moved my back legs down as well.

'There, easy, now to make my ways towards Rafiki's tree.'

I looked ahead in the distance and began to trek towards the tree.

***Kihili's P.O.V***

I groggily awoke to the sound of that Sarafina lioness shouting about some kind of good news.

"What's so great that you have to interrupt sleep?" I questioned, but she ignored me.

I yawned and slowly arose into a sitting position, my vision blurry until I blinked a few times. I watched her as she bounced about with Sarafina, and even that seemly cold Vianai lioness joined in the cheering with Tamalea.

I rolled my eyes and looked down to the ground, then I noticed a trail of ants that had been crawling towards and on me, I jumped up and attempted to shake then off, jumping around, making it look like some kind of freaky dance.

"H-hey look, the Hyena is dancing!" Vianai teased from nearby.

I growled as I continued to try and shake off the ants, I looked up and Tamalea was copying my movements, laughing like mad. My eyes narrowed at her, and the others soon joined in, laughing and snorting.

"I'm not dancing!" I growled to them all, but they ignored me.

Soon almost all the ants were gone and I stopped and sat down, panting. I watched the lionesses as they continued to hop around like freaks, then soon they too stopped, panting.

"That was fun!" Tamalea exclaimed.

"Fun? What's so fun about being attacked by ants?!" I snarled.

Vianai looked over to me, then stuck out her tongue. I arose in an attack position and she did the same. She was about to lunge first when Sarabi knocked her flat on her back, scolding the lioness for what she was doing. I sat back down and watched as Vianai got back up on her paws and flattened her ears as she talked back to Sarabi. I was unable to hear what they were saying, but it seemed like a fight could break out at anytime now.

***Vianai's P.O.V***

I couldn't BELIEVE I was getting scolded when that stupid hyena, Kihili put himself in an attack position first!

"Vianai, this is why I don't want you to lead! You're too aggressive about everything! Why can't you be more like your sister!" Sarabi scolded me, usually I wouldn't talk back to my leader, but I had ENOUGH of her constant scolding on the fact I wasn't at all like my sister, Tamalea.

I didn't want to be a constant weakling, I was the aggressive strong one, and Tamalea was the nice weak one. I got back up on my paws and turned to Sarabi, anger in my voice as I spoke.

"I'm so sick of your constant comparing me to my sister. I don't WANT to be like her. She's the weak nice one, I'm the strong aggressive one, deal with it." I snarled.

"No, you have to learn to control your temper! One of these days you'll attack or talk back to someone and they'll kill you." Sarabi hissed back.

We were both unaware of the gathering crowd around us.

"Oh just SHUT UP." I roared in her face.

A paw smacking me across the face shut me right up, I gasped out in pain. My paw reached up and touched were I got smacked on the cheek, a stinging sensation following along with a few drops of blood. I looked to Sarabi who looked very pleased with herself for getting me to shut up. I was beyond pissed off now, I wasn't thinking straight in the least bit. My claws unsheathed and my paw rose to strike at the back of Sarabi's head, she had her back turned to me and was talking to Sarafina. I was about to swing when Tamalea knocked me over with a growl, somehow pinning me even though I was the stronger one. My head hit the ground with a light thud, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at my sister's golden eyes, for once I saw anger in her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing?!" She hissed. "You could have KILLED her!"

My eyes widened as I realized this was true; I hadn't been thinking at all, letting my rage get the best of me.

"I-I wasn't thinking straight. M-maybe I should go back to pride rock until I calm down…" I mumbled.

"That'd probably be for the best" Tamalea agreed and released me, I turned and raced back towards pride rock, my ears flat against my head as I ran.

***Tamalea's P.O.V***

I wasn't sure what had gotten into my sister or why she attempted to attack Sarabi, all I knew is that had I not done something Vianai and Sarabi would probably be injured majorly, possibly even dead.

I shuddered at the thought and watched as Vianai ran off towards Pride Rock, then I looked to Kihili whom had watched the entire scene as well, though he seemed very indifferent to all of this.

I gave a slight shrug and watched as the grass swayed in the wind, a small smile forming.

***Sarafina's P.O.V***

I just simply shrugged the fight off, Sarabi and Vianai bickered quite often, though I've never seen Sarabi actually strike out at Vianai with her claws. But she was fine and all was well, though I was unsure why Vianai had run off like that, maybe she felt ashamed of herself for once in her life? Oh well, it was none of my business anyways.

"Ehem, so Sarabi, when do you want to go?" I asked, breaking the long silence.

"Go where?" She responded, then quickly remembered. "Oh yes the fight! We can go whenever Kihili wants."

The hyena heard his name and stepped up to the two of us. "We can go at dusk, it's best to attack then."

"Won't your leader get suspicious of you being gone so long?" I questioned him.

"No, she and the clan never really cared much for me." Kihili answered. "She'll just think I'm dead or something."

He said his words so uncaringly, like he didn't care that his clan wouldn't mourn his death. It sort of worried me and made me more suspicious of him, but I just shrugged him off and he trotted back over to his spot to lay down.

"I hope we can trust him." I whispered to Sarabi.

"Me too."

***Mufasa's P.O.V***

I was halfway to Rafiki's tree when I was nearly tackled By Vianai. She stepped back a few steps and looked at me.

"Vianai? What are you doing here? Wasn't Tamalea suppose to deliver the news?" I questioned.

"Hm? Oh no, she couldn't so I decided to deliver it" She seemed like she was lying, but I shook it off.

"So, what's the news?" I asked.

"He'll survive, now I must be on my way, if that's alright with you."

I sighed in relief, I was glad to hear about Zazu surviving, I nodded and stepped aside for Vianai to pass and she sped off, I however continued towards Rafiki's tree, just to see what was keeping the other lionesses so long.

***Vianai's P.O.V***

I started to slow down once I was close enough to pride rock, I wondered why Mufasa was out without the cubs! Seriously, those little ones could get in some serious danger. I stopped questioning the king and stepped up the steps to pride rock. When I entered the cave, both cubs were gone, and I nearly cursed out loud. Those cubs had wandered off somewhere and now it was my job to find them and bring them back. I stomped my paw on the ground then began to trek around the pride lands…AGAIN.

* * *

**AN: Well that was that, I kind of rushed myself by accident, sorry!**

**Questions for my reviewers:**

**Who is your favorite so far?**

**Any character you'd like to see get more spotlight?**

**Any character you'd like to see get less spot light?**

**Have I slowed down at all?**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


	6. chapter 6

**AN: GUYS I'M BACK.**

**I'm so sorry for how long it took me to get back to this story.**

**Thanks for the reviews; I don't really remember them much so I can't really respond.**

**Sorry guys.**

**Okay let's get back to this! Oh by the way, you might want to read The Reason, because it pretty much explains what Kihili means in this chapter.**

* * *

***Vianai's P.O.V***

My god, I couldn't believe the cubs would run off like this…Actually I could believe this it was so like them. But Mufasa leaving them alone? That just seemed so unlike him, especially since that murderous Scar fellow was still out and alive. I just knew I had to find the cubs and keep them safe, I wasn't always nice or friendly to anyone, but I really like the cubs and it would pain me to see anything bad happen to them. I broke out into a run as I thought about what could've happened to them already, or how long they could've been out. I hadn't been paying attention to the ground like I should have and eventually I tripped over the root of a tree, and since I had been running at full force I was sent flying. I smashed into the ground, face first. Blood seeped out of my nose and dirt was all in my eyes, I slowly arose to my feet and shook the dirt off and rubbed my nose with my paw, blood droplets falling to the ground. I was okay otherwise, but my face hurt like HELL.

"God damn it!" I exclaimed. "Stupid freaking tree…"

I shook off the anger for a moment and continued aimlessly running, hoping to run into Simba and Nala sooner or later.

_'Please, please let them be okay…Just please…'_

***Scar's P.O.V***

"What?! What do you mean Zazu's still alive?!" I snarled angrily at Shenzi whom had just delivered the news.

"I mean I snuck into the pridelands and heard those stupid lionesses cheering, I tuned into their conversation for a moment to gather that information…Also Kihili is with them…that traitor…"

My eyes narrowed when I heard Kihili's name. I hated that pest ever since Shenzi decided to spare his life. He came from that group of hyenas that has so foolishly denied joining me, Shenzi's clan killed all of them but him, claiming he had a lot of potential if trained right. Now we had a hyena who knew about our plans, who knew our weak spots, and he was with the lions. I no longer cared about Zazu, even though that dumb bird was SUPPOSED to be dead, we needed to eliminate Kihili.

"Shenzi, just go gather more information, I'm going to think of a new plan…We need to eliminate Kihili, we need him dead, but we can't just go all running in the pridelands and attacking him, no the others would surely out number us. We need a plan, you gather a few spies and hide out. Get as much information as you can."

Her eyes lit up and her lips curled into an evil smirk. "Of course Scar, I'd love to see that traitor's blood spill at my paws." And with those words she ran off.

I sat down and began to think. _'If we can somehow isolate him, it would be easier to kill him. But with the fact he's helping the lionesses he's probably guarded really well.'_

***Kihili's P.O.V***

I sat in the warm sun, sunbathing with the lionesses. Man it felt so odd to be with the lions, but it also felt right. Then I suddenly jolted up in realization.

"This…This is just like my dream…" I spoke aloud, spooking Tamalea who had fallen asleep.

"W-what's like your dream?" She asked with a yawn.

"Being with the lions, you Tamalea and your sister, Vianai! You two were in my dream I had a long time ago when I was running with my…" I choked up a bit remembering my mother. "Mom…"

Tamalea's head tilted in confusion.

"J-just forget about it." My head hung low.

"No, something's wrong, what's wrong Kihili."

"It's fine, it happened a long time ago. It's not important anymore." I suddenly snarled at her. "Just leave me _ALONE_."

Tamalea backed up and let me have my space, she started chatting with Sarabi. I began to calm down from my sudden rage and I sighed.

"Of course it's still important." I shook my head at how foolish I had been. " I should've fought before…"

I shook and stopped speaking, and tried to stop thinking about it, but the memories kept flooding back. Tamalea watched me with a worried expression while she talked to Sarabi, I wondered if maybe she knew? No that'd be impossible, she may seem like the lion from my dream but that's just a coincidence.

I stood up and watched the horizon and saw the form of a large male lion approaching.

"Hey who's that?" I blurted, causing all the lionesses to get up and look in the direction I had been.

"Is that…" Sarafina started.

"It is…" Sarabi answered.

"But how… Why is Mufasa coming here?!" Sarafina questioned. "He needs to be resting!"

"Calm down, I'm sure he has good reasons for coming here, let's just wait and ask him when he gets here." Tamalea attempted to calm the others down.

I watched the shocked and some frightened lionesses, wondering why they seemed so frightened and shocked, but I just shrugged it off. I wasn't a part of this pride so I had no business questioning their fear of their leader.

"Kihili, you should probably stand next to us so Mufasa doesn't think you're a part of the hyena clan." Sarabi called me over.

I nodded and trotted over to her and sat down, watching the figure get closer and closer.

***Vianai's P.O.V***

My nose had finally stopped bleeding and I was happy about that, but still no cubs! I noticed I was near the jungle now. Of course! They had to come here; this was the only safe place they knew of. I burst out into a run again and into the jungle. As I entered I saw two figures in the distance, they didn't look like the cubs at all… As I got closer however, the figures seemed to notice me and ran off quickly. I shrugged it off as maybe some prey animals. I listened for the waterfall and slowed down to a quick paced walk. I heard laughter and playing and the rushing clear liquid I had been searching for. I leaped through a bush, there were the cubs!

"Cubs!" I yelled, then quickly shook my head. "I mean, Simba, Nala!"

The two turned their heads and began to swim forth, a bit nervous.

"Vianai?" Nala questioned. "Did Mufasa send you here?"

Simba took a gulp and smiled at me.

"No, I was coming back to the Pridelands, and then I noticed you two had run off." I glared a small bit at them, but it softened, they're just cubs.

"So…ehehe…You won't be telling my father about this…will you?" Simba looked from side to side nervously.

"No, because you two are safe. Now come on let's go before anyone else notices you're gone. " I winked and ran off, the cubs following close behind.

* * *

**AN: That was short and I have writer's block and I'm really sorry. But I needed to get this up to prove to yall it was still I'm extremely sick, which sucks majorly.  
**

**I hope I have improved and slowed down, but I'm not sure. Thanks for reading, I'll try to update more often.**

**So Vianai isn't all cruel, how nice.  
**

**Do you think Tamalea knows about Kihili?  
**

**What do you think Scar could be planning?  
**

**See ya next chapter!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: *Runs in* HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN GONE? WHAT'S THE TIME, WHAT'S THE DATE, HAVE ALIEN ROBOT SPACE MONKEYS TAKEN OVER? WHO'S THE PRESIDANT!_

_Oh...It's only been a few months...Ehem... Sorry for the freak-out._

_Welcome back everyone!_

_So I have 0 idea what's being going on lately with me and my lack of updates. So yeah thanks so much for the reviews guys. Once this is done I'm thinking of either doing a Warrior cats fanfic, a pokemon fanfic, or another Lion King fanfic. What do you all think? Also I'd really like it if my other two fanfics could get some love too, especially my minecraft fanfic, that thing has no reviews or anything._

_Anyways, let's see if I remember what I was doing last! This will more then likely be a small filler chapter, just until I can think of more stuff to add in._

* * *

***Shenzi's P.O.V***

I thought back to my old dream I had when we were going to attack Zazu. Now that I could rest and await another plan I finally had time to think about it.

'_Maybe, maybe Scar shouldn't be leader? I mean he wants to kill the ones who loved him...And Kihili, we just up and...What are you doing? Feeling sympathy for fools that never cared about you? Lions that think you're a stupid slobbering fool? A traitor that probably wants you dead, even after you trusted and helped him? No! But...When...Why...N-no, stop let's just continue on following Scar, you've come this far, you cannot and will NOT just up and walk away. Dreams mean nothing, they're just stupid little thoughts meant to scare you...Or give you hope that'll never happen.' _

I snorted at my conflicting thoughts, rubbing my head with a paw. This was all just too much, too confusing. But what did I think it would be? Nothing is ever simple for anyone, no matter how simple it may seem. Then of course there was when we actually got a hold of Zazu.

'_What the hell, self? You said you had it, yet you ALLOWED him to barely live. Yes you may have thought he would be dead before they got there, but lookie lookie, he's still alive and it's all your fault.'_

I gave a slight growl at my stupidity, can't believe myself sometimes. Maybe I should just go check up on Banzai and Ed.

***Kihili's P.O.V***

I watched the form of Mufasa come into view, his limp ever so obvious. Once he was close enough the lionesses rushed in to help him, I followed Sarafina so that I wouldn't be considered a helper to Scar's plans. I sat down in the group as they all chattered out their questions to Mufasa, I ignored the rambling and looked to the ground with a slight yawn.

"Wait, who is that?" I heard him question and I looked up, noticing his glare aimed straight at me.

"Ehem, hello sir, I'm Kihili," I bowed, gulping slightly.

Mufasa nodded his head and then spoke, "I see, now what are you doing here, why are you in the pride lands"

"I-i'm here to help the lions defeat Scar and the other hyenas."

"I see..."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, not at all, I'm just thinking. How could someone like you help us?"

"Well I do know every part of the grave yard from my training, I know most of the secrets there, I can get some of the other hyenas to help...They don't know of me helping yet."

"You seem sure of yourself, alright so what is your plan?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet, but if we leave at a certain time, when they're all asleep, we can strike."

Mufasa nodded again then turned to the lionesses, obviously our conversation was over. I looked to Sarafina who was cleaning her claws as she listened to Mufasa and the others, then I looked to Tamalea who was off to the side,watching the clouds in the sky carefully.

"Hey psst Tamalea," I whispered

She looked up and responded in a hushed tone as well,"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for snapping earlier, I just...I don't know anymore."

The lioness's eyes were soft and sympathetic, "It's fine, I forgive you. It's what friends are for, right?"

Friends? Did she mean to call me a friend? I mean, I'm not much of a friend... I just went with it, "Yeah, of course."

She stood up and walked up to me and sat down, "If you ever need someone to talk to about your past, I'm here, I honestly don't judge based on past."

Tamalea grinned and I grinned back. I wondered if any of the other lionesses considered me a friend, perhaps Sarafina did too...

***Vianai's P.O.V***

The cubs and I made it out of the jungle and were half way to the pride lands, Simba and Nala were chatting endlessly it seemed, they were such close friends and it warmed my heart.

"Now cubs, why do you think Mufasa left you behind? I mean seriously you were bound to run off," I questioned.

"I'm not exactly sure why," Simba responded with a shrug.

"He said he had to go check on the others, I think," Nala answered, "What were you all doing anyways?"

"Well we met this hyena," I started and heard the two gasp, "His name is Kihili and he's actually going to help us defeat Scar and the other hyenas."

"Can we meet him? Pleeeeaaasse?" Simba begged.

"That's so cool he offered to help! I thought all hyenas were jerks," Nala commented.

"Maybe you can meet him, once Mufasa gets back you can ask," I responded to Simba, "Hurry up now, we want to get there before night falls."

The three of us picked up our pace to a run, grass crunching beneath our paws.

* * *

_AN: Ughhhhh that sucked majorly. So yeah mostly a filler chapter to fill in some stuff, mostly because I don't remember much of what I was doing with this chapter last._

_So I hope you guys liked it, and I hope my other fanfics can get some spot light._

_Question time:_

_Ideas for what should happen next?_

_Favorite character?_

_Least favorite character?_

_Ehem, see yall next time._


End file.
